


A Gift From a Friend

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Takes Place During V3, That probably isn't canon, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: After their duel, Emerald finds herself drawn to Coco. But Coco doesn't seem to want anything to do with the green-haired girl.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	A Gift From a Friend

Emerald found herself leading Mercury over to team CFVY's table. "Mind if we join you?" she asked, still not sure what she was doing. Mercury gave her a look, then shrugged. 

"Not at all," Fox said. The blind man gave them a look--which was curious in its own right. He and Velvet had sat down ahead of their teammates, evidently. 

Velvet frowned, and Emerald sat down two seats to the faunus' right--saving room for her teammates. Yatsuhashi Daichi and Coco Adel. 

If she was honest, Coco entranced her. Ever since their battle, Emerald had found herself drawn to the woman. She wished to talk to her. 

She saw Coco and her friend. The two paused right by the table. Without a word, Coco turned and walked off. Emerald frowned, lowering her spoon, staring off after the woman. 

"Trying to chat her up?" Mercury asked dryly, chewing on a steak. 

Emerald leaned back in her chair. "That was odd."

"She hates you," Velvet burst out. Emerald turned to the faunus, alarmed. "What? Why?"

"Velvet," Fox said warningly. 

Velvet blushed, looking away from Emerald. "I...shouldn't have said anything."

Emerald leaned over. "Well, you have to tell me now. Explain what you mean."

Fox sighed. " _Personal_ reasons," he said. "You can ask her, but _we_ don't have the liberty to tell you."

Velvet nodded in agreement, cheeks flushed. Certain she would get no information from them, Emerald leaned away, grimacing. "I'll have to ask her, then."

"Do that," Fox said.

Emerald tried several times to corner Coco over the next few days. Coco, however, was doing everything in her power to stay away from Emerald. Emerald felt conflicted. Coco had been amiable enough before the fight...had Emerald hurt her badly? Was it the loss?

 _It might be that,_ Emerald thought. She realized she was staring as the woman walked along. 

"Eyes on the road, Em," Mercury chuckled. When Emerald didn't answer, he frowned, looking after Coco for himself. "Hmm."

"What?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I just noticed...she isn't wearing sunglasses."

"So?"

"She did during the match," Mercury replied. "She presumably hasn't had the chance to get another pair." Emerald distinctly remembered breaking the shades. 

But she'd take what she could get. "Thanks, Merc," she said, rushing off. 

Coco tried to walk around Emerald, but the green-haired woman stepped into her path. "Wait!" she said. 

Coco sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip. _Fine then._ "What?"

"Uh...here." Emerald handed her a small gift-wrapped box. "I realized you were mad at me, so I got a peace offering," Emerald explained. 

Coco raised an eyebrow, then slowly opened the box. Inside was a pair of sunglasses. 

"Yeah, I...I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad." Emerald sheepishly rubbed her hair, clearly awkward. "Do...you like it?"

"Who told you?" Coco growled, glaring at her. 

Emerald blinked, confused. "What?"

"Who told you about Mom?"

Emerald backed off a step, holding up her hands. "Wha--I don't know what you're talking about!" She seemed confused. "Mercury noticed you weren't wearing sunglasses, and so I got you a new pair! I thought it seemed fair, as I broke the last pair!" She noticed Coco was breathing heavily. "I...do you not like them? I...are you crying?"

"Just go away!" Coco cried, turning and running. 

She didn't know how much time passed before Velvet found her. Coco sat on the roof, holding Emerald's sunglasses in her hands, rubbing the lenses. Velvet walked and sat beside her, letting her thoughts gather. 

"She was really just trying to help," Velvet said. 

"I know," Coco said quietly. 

"I think she likes you," Velvet said. 

Coco nodded. 

"Coco, she didn't know," Velvet said. "That they were a gift."

What she didn't add was, "From someone who isn't alive anymore." Coco found her grip tightening on Emerald's pair. Pain crept up her chest, and she struggled with her breathing. _Don't cry,_ she told herself. _Don't let them see you cry. It is fine. Hide behind your mask._

Except she didn't have her mask. The sunglasses her mother had given her were in a dozen different pieces, and Coco couldn't find anyone who could put them back together. 

Velvet's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Then Coco remembered that she could cry in front of her teammates. She leaned against Velvet, sobbing quietly. 

The pain that had never gone away. No matter how many nights passed, she always remembered the empty bed in her house. 

After a while, she stopped crying, sat up, and wiped her eyes. Hesitantly, she lifted Emerald's gift and put the shades over her eyes. The familiar weight on her face felt nice. "Y'know," Coco said, "I think I like her, too."

"Mind if I join you?" 

Emerald looked up from her lunch, towards Coco, holding a tray of food. _She's wearing the shades,_ Emerald thought. She smiled at her. "Nope. Feel free."

Yatsuhashi, she noted, was nowhere near. Mercury looked between the two women, then, without a word, for once, slid away. Emerald knew he could still hear, but it was the illusion of privacy that counted. 

"Thanks," Coco said. "For the glasses."

"You're welcome."

"Though I feel like I should do more than say a few words," Coco said, a smile creeping her lips. "I could buy you dinner sometime."

Emerald felt her heart skip a beat. "You could." She grinned at the other woman. "I wouldn't say no."

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the fight scene between these four. I thought it would be kill if you went into the emotions they were feeling, and of course, a fic about two characters, I felt like I could put it here.   
> Feel free to leave a comment, whether you have something to say or have a ship you want me to write.


End file.
